theanimationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jake
Jake is the central main character of the JakeClipz series. He seems to be the most normal of the gang. Jake is best friends with Dave, Andy, and Nick. Personality Jake always seems to come up with ideas to pass the time. Jake seems to be pretty intelligent, when it comes to solving many situations they're in, which are mainly caused by Nick's stupidity. Jake is the most level-headed of the gang, and he is usually pessimistic about the random, careless and crazy antics his friends cause. Nonetheless, he always sticks with them anyways, with very few exceptions. Jake is seen to always stick by his best friend Dave. Jake appeared in "Frank and Ashton" were he is seen to be good friends with Frank, but he also questions him about wearing a hoodie, and at the same time he complains that it is hot. History JakeClipz JakeClipz Christmas Special 2010: Jake, after buying Christmas food for the gang, notices a thunderstorm occuring in the winter, confusing him. Later, he shows no concern for the snowman that was "killed" after getting struck by lightning, stating they can make another one later, and for now they can enjoy their Christmas dinner. Little did they know, the snowman was brought to life and possesed, approaching Jake's house and ringing the doorbell. Jake assumes that whoever was at the door was delivering the "Christmas Pizza". He answers the door, and immediately notices the snowman standing before him. Jake flees, but the snowman eventually leads him and Dave into a corner (ignoring Andy and Nick completely). All seemed lost, but Jake had an idea. He grabbed an icicle from the windowsill, and proceeded to stab the snowman with it until it was reduced to a puddle of water. 2011: 2011: A Space Jake: Jake wishes on the shooting star that they could find out if there was life on other planets. However, he did not specify that by "we", he meant the entire planet and not just the foursome. Andy proceeds to steal a rocket ship from NASA (who were living next door), and the group eventually decides to go to the moon. After arriving, Jake and Dave go investigate while Nick and Andy stay inside the rocket (they later proceed to abandon them less than ten seconds later in favor of chasing a sandwich that floated away). Meanwhile Jake and Dave find a UFO, and after investigating it, they deem it useless since it had no life on it, and they leave a photo of themselves for reasons unknown. After realizing the rocket is gone, a space alien by the name of Fluffy appears and tries to kill the pair for trespassing and "vandalizing" their ship. Dave, however, had a trick up his sleeve. He threw a potato at Fluffy's face, temporarily stunning him while he and Jake escape on their jetpacks. Fluffy soon catches up to them on his UFO, so Jake decides to throw a tomato at the self-destruct button on the outside of the ship. Unfortunately the fruit hits the lightspeed button right next to it instead, making all three of them crashland into Jake's house, destroying it in the process. It was later revealed that Jake and Dave were dug back up from under the rubble THREE DAYS after the crash, and they somehow survived. The The New Girls in Town: Jake decides to get a pool in their front yard to entertain themselves over the summer. However, the pool took up two properties, so Jake made sure Nick bought the unused property next door. Two days later, the pool is finished, and just before entering a house is instantly built where their property supposedly was. The house is revealed to be owned by two girls named Sarah and Emily, and since the pool is in both of their properties they must share it. The group of guys flee to the inside of their house. Dave, outraged, demands to know why the girls are using their property, but Nick reveals that he didn't buy the property next door, but rather an apartment in Beijing, China on a street the same name as theirs. Dave was not willing to accept the fact that they could not change what had just happened, and proceeds to force Jake, Andy and Nick to help get rid of them. Many failed attempts eventually lead the three to give up and befriend their new neighbours, while Dave still tries to get rid of them. His insanity eventually lead to him accidentally falling down a volcano, putting him in a full body cast for the next month. Jake at first shows concern for his friend, but after Dave jumped out the window Jake gave up on trying to help him and decided to go get some ice cream with all of his friends, old and new. Andy's Quest: Because this episode focused more on Andy than Jake himself, Jake appeared very briefly in this episode. He is seen at the end after Andy wakes up, showing him what he, Dave and Nick found; a rocket car, very similar to what was in Andy's dream. Andy is pleased by this and goes on a ride with them. The Pointless Triathlon: Jake suggests to his friends that they participate in the annual triathlon. Despite Dave's attempts to do something else, they decide to go anyway. Once there, they meet MC Fancypants, who explains the triathlon to the group. Jake questions the fact that instead of bikes, skateboards are being used in the race, but he is ignored. Once the race starts, Jake becomes more ressourceful and rides a dolphin across the lake. Unfortunately, Nick copies his idea, which leaves Jake unamused. However, both are cut off when they are shot by a cannonball from Andy's newly-gained pirate ship. Once they reach dry land, Jake realises that after Dave took off, only one skateboard remained. Nick was knocked unconsious by the cannonball, and after Andy suggested a selfish idea to settle the situation, Jake hangs Andy on a pole by his underwear and takes off. He later catches up to Dave, and the two collide and crash together. An acorn suddenly rolls across the finish line, and MC Fancypants declares it to be the winner, infuriating everyone else. Gallery Jakeclipgang.png|Jake's original appearance with his friends Jakebears.jpg|Jake and his friends in bear costumes Nicklop.png|Jake and Dave watching Nick and Andy defy the laws of physics Jakeoriginal.png|Jake in Christmas Special 2010 Jakefaa.png|Jake guest stars in Frank and Ashton Jakespace.png|Jake in a Space suit Category:Characters Category:JakeClipz